Typically consumer products are sold to customers with printed manuals, user guides or other related documentation. In an effort to save on the cost associated with such printed materials, it would be preferable for manufacturers to provide only electronic versions of the manuals and rely on the user to access the electronic versions. The electronic version of such printed documentation could be preloaded on the consumer product, provided on a disk that is shipped with the product when it is purchased, or can be accessed on-line from a website. However, some customers still prefer a printed version of such documentation rather than only having access to an electronic version. Additionally, versions of such documentation that is preloaded onto a disk or the consumer product at the time of manufacture may not be the current version by the time the product is finally used by a customer.